


《情有独钟》chapter 38

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [38]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 15





	《情有独钟》chapter 38

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：  
> 上一章李哥救向阳的事情是这样的，因为站在哥的角度是不会想到被套路的事情，而且jun//人出身本来就更正义，所以看到还算是朋友的发小被人尾随肯定会跟上去的，在陌生人和向阳之间他肯定会向着熟悉的发小，尽管这发小不咋靠谱，但omega在abo的世界里不就是弱势群体嘛。他接触向阳的时候实际上已经发现了有问题，但是为了顾面子就没有说出来，原本的打算是想要送进隔离室就走的，他也没想到会撞上记者，尴了个尬。  
> 虽然是AU，但是李哥和海海的性格里融入了一些我对三次元的迪恩一的理解，我眼里的李哥就是那种里外分明和善良正义完美融合不显矛盾的那种人，所以有的时候觉得他可能会明知道是坑也会往里面钻。感觉是那种锋芒的外边加了一层镀膜来柔和的人。  
> 海海的话，我一直觉得他是小佛豆，不是什么都不在乎的小佛豆，他想做的事情好像也没有退缩过，其他的看起来的佛大概只是他看得开或者没有那么在乎，或者是有目的的在乎一些事情。不值得在乎的就可以不用放在心上，我觉得他还是很通透的那种人，看着好像傻乎乎实际上自己心里的那杆秤掂量的比谁都清楚。  
> 所以写文的时候也把我自己的一些理解揉到文里，正巧是这种揉进去不会突兀的人设。  
> 唠叨完了，以下正文

李东海是被压醒的，梦中自己被紧紧抱住，想抬一下胳膊都不得。几次挣扎都无果，他不情不愿地睁开眼睛。现在刚刚清晨，alpha有力的手臂将他紧紧抱在怀里，察觉到他的动作埋头吻了吻额头，腰间的手臂有节奏地拍了拍。  
“嗯……听话…”  
李赫宰明显还在梦里，收起手臂把他往自己身前拢，含糊不清地哄道。  
“乖，我错了，不生气。”

李东海撅起嘴，艰难地把手挪出来用力掐住李赫宰的脸向外扯。  
“你还有脸睡觉，我昨晚出去你都不知道找我，你根本不在乎我！手拿开，别碰我。”他说完低头看了眼自己，哼一声。  
“还扒我衣服！！！”

“是谁趁我洗澡的时候偷跑的？我给你打电话也不接还跑到别人房间里睡觉，给你抱起来你都不知道，睡得像个小猪一样也不怕被人拐走。”  
李赫宰眼睛睁开一条缝，低低地笑了几声，不顾李东海挣扎抱着他翻过身平躺，胸前的小脑袋动来动去，被他按在胸前。  
“昨晚你哥也来找我了，还揍了我一拳，到现在还疼呢。”李赫宰指了指自己的脸“你看看，是不是还肿着。”

李东海闻言停下挣扎，捧着他的脸仔细看了一阵，确实有点红肿。他有些心疼，但转念又想起昨晚的事，挣扎着要从李赫宰身上爬下去。  
“活该！叫你滥好心！”  
“你还跟他独处一室，我问你，你俩都在屋里干嘛了？他发情了你还敢跟他待在一起，你都没考虑一下我会怎么想？”  
“你就仗着我喜欢你所以欺负我！”

“因为我知道我没问题所以…”李赫宰顿住，戳了下胸前软软的脸颊“是我欠考虑，但我真的没有要跟他有什么的意思，原本是想给他送隔离室的。我只有你，你知道的。”

李赫宰没说出诱导剂的事，李东海也默契地不提，两人心照不宣地略过这个问题。他能明白李赫宰的用意，就是因为明白所以才没气太久，冷静以后其实不难理解，换做是自己，也一样会去帮忙。况且这个事情错不在李赫宰，在那个一次又一次地打扰他生活的人。  
他皱着小脸去摸李赫宰的脸“疼不疼啊？”

李赫宰摇摇头，这点伤对他来说无关痛痒。

李东海“哦”一声，放下心。  
“那就好。”  
说完，一巴掌拍在李赫宰胸膛，一点没收力，清脆的巴掌声登时把皮肤拍红了一片。李东海勾起唇角冲人嘿嘿笑道“因为我也想打你。”

李赫宰无奈地笑笑，把他的手握在手里揉一揉，主动跟人坦白。  
“他昨晚抱住我不让我走，所以身上有他的信息素，怪我忘了这事没跟你说清楚。”眼见李东海的脸色肉眼可见的变差，他赶紧补上下一句澄清。  
“但是我当时推开他了，我真的一下子就推开了，什么都没做。”

趴在他身上的小家伙根本不理会，在他胸膛嗅来嗅去，一直闻到他脖颈确认只有熟悉的雪松香和自己的味道才放下心，狠狠在人肩膀上咬了一口。  
“要不是omega没办法标记alpha，我肯定要标记你，省的你四处滥好心被人害。”

“你也发现了？”

“哼，他做的那么明显我又不傻。”李东海不屑道，他只是懒着理会而已。

李赫宰无声地笑笑，这是原谅自己的意思了，他还以为要好好说很久才能把人哄好呢。没想到李东海自己躲起来生完气就原谅他了，虽然没说什么，但是神色间全然没有埋怨他的意思。  
昨晚的意外让他对李东海感到愧疚，如果当时坐视不理的话就不会有这么多麻烦，而原本他也可以当不知情。只是因为心软所以惹了麻烦，现在反而害的李东海在外丢脸。  
李赫宰捏捏小朋友软软的脸颊，侧脸趴在他胸膛把脸上的软肉压的嘟起来，猫咪唇也微微撅着，委委屈屈的小可怜。  
他怜爱地抚着李东海的脸颊，心叹小朋友懂事又乖巧，指不定心里正怎么委屈着。  
“媒体我解决了，但是其他的人怎么看就不知道了，可能……”  
李赫宰叹气“怪我，你生气也是应该的。”

“那些无所谓啦，反正他们也就是茶余饭后八卦几句。”李东海对上李赫宰的目光，认真问道“如果有下一次，你也会去救吗？”

“救。”李赫宰没有一丝一毫的犹豫，收拢手臂抱紧李东海“但是我会先告诉你。”  
“东海，我是时刻都记着和你已经结婚的事的。”他轻吻李东海的发顶，为每一次呼吸都能闻到蛋糕香而满足。

李东海一言不发地注视他一阵，突然埋头倒向一边“困了，再睡一会。”

“不高兴了？”  
李赫宰松开手臂让李东海枕着自己，翻身揽住腰在人耳后蹭了蹭，蛋糕香快要把他融化了，想要抱得再紧一点，把李东海揉进自己身体里才好。  
“我只是觉得应该保护omega，没有别的意思。”

等了好半天才得到李东海闷闷地回应。  
“我没有不高兴。”

“真的一点都没有？”

被子下动了动，李东海自己翻过身面对李赫宰躺好。两人对视一阵，李东海率先挪开目光，往人怀里钻了钻。  
“有一点点…”  
他蹭了下温热的胸膛，小声道。  
“但是我能理解。”

李赫宰这个人本来就是那样，为了坚守的那点正义善良就算明知道是火坑也会往里跳，正直大兵有些无趣木讷的表面下藏着一颗柔软真诚的赤子之心，有时甚至显得单纯稚嫩。  
自己又不是第一天认识李赫宰，李东海闭上眼睛轻轻叹气，他的alpha哪里都好，就是心软善良这一点，是好事又是坏事。  
李东海想，他确实能理解一些李赫宰的想法。他心平气和地问过自己，即便那是向阳，即便那是他不喜欢的人，但同为omega，初衷无论是什么他也一样会去救的。他做这种事的出发点从不是为了得到对应的回报，况且李赫宰也从里面大概得到了些教训，农夫与蛇的故事不是真实地在他身上上演了一会么。

李赫宰没有错过那一声几乎轻不可闻的叹息，他收拢手臂，亲了亲耳朵。  
“放心，以后我会多注意。”

K市那一夜之后没有一个人找过自己，连麻烦都没有，好像这事情从来没发生过，平静得有些异常。向阳惴惴不安地过了几日，要不是一些闲谈他甚至以为自己那天是做了场梦，他以为李东海会直接找上门来的。  
那天晚上就有很多人讨论李赫宰和李东海佳偶天成也不过就是家族联姻的作秀，这种公众人物的私生活一直是津津乐道的话题。  
众人抓着那一段视频左一段分析右一段描述，力求还原出一个事情真相出来。一时间各种我的姐姐，我的邻居，我姨妈家的女儿在什么地方工作，听说了什么料全部都冒了出来。  
然而当事人一整晚也没有任何回应，第二天从酒店走出去时表情与常无异。前线记者拍摄的视频里李东海蹦蹦跳跳从酒店大堂里出来，戴着墨镜的李赫宰跟在后边冲他伸出手唤了一声，人立马乖乖走回去牵住手。金希澈和朴正洙在他们不远处，表情也没有什么不对劲，四个人站在门口说了一阵子话，两两上车离开了。  
之后的舆论风向便变成了李东海发现朋友落难，情急之下推自己的alpha出去帮忙，不想碰巧被记者们拍到造成误会，为了照顾朋友的面子所以两个人扛下来了。  
许多网评说好了似的，全都开始夸起了李家的小少爷人帅心善见义勇为，说他的alpha不愧是部队出身，抱着发情的omega居然也能面不改色。  
李东海躲在家里，捧着手机一边看一边啧啧咂嘴。  
“搞什么，想象力都还挺丰富。”

“还在看啊。”李赫宰笑着放下盘子，喂到嘴里一颗葡萄“想好我们婚礼怎么办了吗？你哥说你不想热闹。”

“啊…酒席就不用大办了吧，反正晚上也要办宴会的。”李东海懒洋洋地往李赫宰身上一靠，翘着脚晃了晃“结个婚好麻烦哦…”

“一辈子也就这么一次，别以后想起来后悔没好好办。”李赫宰轻笑，好脾气扶住李东海，没骨头一样软绵绵倚着他。  
李东海挑得入眼的也不多，基本都是市里如雷贯耳的豪华酒店，翻出pad里的实景图给李赫宰看了一圈，两人有一搭没一搭地讨论。酒店的宴会厅大多没什么太大差别，李赫宰不怎么挑这些东西，揉揉李东海的头发说依他的想法。  
李东海对此十分不满。  
“我们俩结婚还是我结婚！”

“你的想法就是我们的想法，我随你，你看你喜欢哪一个。”李赫宰越过李东海的肩膀划了划屏幕“你要让我看，我觉得哪个都挺好。我又不懂这个，看不出什么，你更喜欢哪个咱们就去哪。”

“那咱们去办个露天的吧，在草地上然后…”  
“然后你看见虫子吓得逃婚。”李赫宰迅速接过话头，被李东海用力瞪了一眼，他笑着在不满撅起的唇上亲了一口。  
抬头的过程被李东海反手勾住，懒洋洋地抬起眼睛和他对视，放在他颈后的手慢慢地摩挲，柔软小手的力道不轻不重。  
李赫宰望着他，一点点缩短两人的距离，在即将接吻前停了下来，李东海已经做好了接吻的准备，唇瓣微微张着，眼睛已经半阖，乖的像个漂亮娃娃。  
“海海，你来亲我好不好？”

李东海没有一点停顿吻上去，李赫宰抱着他沙发滚到地毯上，细心地用手护住头，抱在怀里。莫名而来的情动时李赫宰仍不忘问他疼不疼，落下的滚烫的吻和压抑不住的粗重喘息把omega的身体蒸红。  
薄毯裹在他们腰间，随着那毯子上的褶皱深深折起，李东海皱着眉昂起头。交缠在一起的信息素像他们紧紧拥抱的样子，他听到李赫宰在耳边轻轻说。

“小海，我一直都只有你，以后也一样。”

向阳一直耐心地等着可能会有的动静，但很长一段时间过去一直相安无事，他这才确认对方真的没有要找他麻烦的打算。他这才放下心来，兴许是对方根本没有察觉出问题，李东海可能根本不知道，诱导剂除非亲身经历不然没那么容易分辨。看这段时间李东海没在任何公共场合出现过，大概不是忙于修复关系就是在忙着赌气。  
他握着手机思考了几天，终于鼓起勇气给李赫宰打了电话，听筒传来的声音让他欣喜若狂，握拳按捺住内心的激动。  
“我一直在养身体所以没来得及找你，上次的事多谢你当时帮我。”

李赫宰听后淡淡说了声没事，然后便不再开口。向阳抿起嘴，思索着要说些什么比较好，试探地问可不可以吃顿饭。  
李赫宰正在办公室里打请假条，他和李东海定好了拍婚照的日子，原本按李东海的意思是要去国外拍的，可惜他身份特殊出国不方便，便改成了去海岛拍，顺便玩上两天。他一听向阳说要吃饭立刻响起警报，现在真是怕了这人了，恨不得躲得远远的。

“不用了，换作是别人我也会帮。”

向阳想了想，软下声音。  
“我后来看了网上的新闻，是不是给你们添麻烦了，如果李东海误会的话其实我可以跟他解释一下，如果你需要的话。”

外间的门响起敲门声，杨韬探进来个脑袋对他做了个口型，李赫宰点点头示意自己知道了。

“他没误会，东海不是不分是非的人，多谢你记挂。”李赫宰深吸口气吐出，决定挑明了说。  
“向阳，你是omega，有时候有些事还是多多考虑一下比较好，我也不可能次次都正好在那里。”

“什么…”

“我觉得你知道我的意思。”李赫宰抿嘴，最后还是将诱导剂三个字憋回去，选择给这人留点体面。  
外间隐约响起李东海的说话声，他决定在李东海进门前就此了结。

“我的婚礼很快就定下日子，到时候会邀请你参加，我先挂了。”  
他刚放下手机李东海便冲了进来。

“赫宰赫宰！”

李赫宰张开手臂抱住十分自然坐到腿上的小家伙，李东海嘟嘟囔囔戳手机给他看“我哥找人设计的，你觉得这么布置好看嘛。”

李赫宰直直地望着他，然后轻轻笑开，一语双关。  
“嗯，好看。”

“什么啊你根本就没有看它！！”李东海把手机举到两人中间“认真一点，这是婚礼！”

“之前可有人说结婚好麻烦不想办婚礼。”李赫宰把手机拿下来认真翻看，单手抱住李东海的腰拍了拍“我觉得挺好看的，你哥找的策划肯定好。”  
“就因为这个特意跑来？”

“对啊，这事多重要啊。”李东海理所当然，正好顺便来看看他。  
他可听金希澈说了，李赫宰还想找向阳谈谈呢，可得盯紧点。想到此，他眯起眼睛审视一番李赫宰，从眉毛细细看到嘴角，确认没有一丝心虚。  
“我听我哥说，你要找向阳谈？”

李赫宰闻言愣住，没想到李东海突然会问这个，刚刚见人细细打量自己还以为是又想出什么鬼点子，差点以为李东海要他穿婚纱，正琢磨着怎么委婉的拒绝。他抱着李东海的手紧了紧，探究地看向omega的表情，一时间不知道该怎么开口比较好。向阳的事让他一想起来就忍不住焦躁，恨不得手起刀落干脆杀了以证清白。  
他这样子让李东海忍不住拧紧眉，眨着眼睛表情变得愈发委屈起来，最后“哼”了一声，干脆扭过头不肯看人了。保不住是已经背着他见过面了，也不知道说了什么，是不是又让李赫宰救了一回。  
“不愿意说拉倒，我又没有想听。”

“原来今天来是刺探敌情的。”李赫宰没忍住，一下子笑出声。低低的笑声惹的李东海心虚，想也不想在李赫宰胳膊上拧了一把。  
“你还敢去见他！”

“没有，真的没有。我本来是想跟他谈谈，后来想了下你不喜欢我跟他见面，那就不见了。”

“真的没有？”李东海扳过李赫宰的脸固定，和他对视。  
“你没骗我？”

“真的没有，刚刚他还给我打了电话想约我出去，我拒绝了。”  
李赫宰朝手机方向努了努嘴，恨不得举起手指发誓，柔声哄道“说要请我吃饭，我可不能跟他吃饭，是不是？”

李东海点点头，摆弄李赫宰肩膀上的肩章继续听着。

“小领导，我可是都如实汇报了，是不是该给点奖励。”

“奖励？”李东海瞪起眼睛，是谁出力不讨好害的他被推到舆论的风口浪尖，是谁一时心软救了omega结果反被人家套进陷阱，还有脸管他要奖励。他理解是因为他善良，他大度，他懒着计较，不是要给李赫宰顺竿爬的意思。

“鼓励，鼓励。”李赫宰立马改口，哄骗道“我是不是这次做的很好？”

那倒也是…  
李东海稀里糊涂地按李赫宰说的，被哄着凑过去主动亲了亲脸。  
李赫宰笑开，捏捏李东海的鼻尖“行，来了那就别走了，在这等我下班然后咱们出去吃饭。”

“啊？这不好吧。”李东海四处看看，这可是李赫宰的办公室，他在这待着可不太合适。  
“我还是去附近找家咖啡店等你吧，这要是让人家看见我在你的办公室里待着，肯定要说你坏规矩的。”

“没事，坐着吧。”李赫宰毫不在意，捏了捏李东海肚子，软软的，总让他想起翻出肚皮晒太阳的猫咪。他揉着猫咪的肚子，轻笑一声。  
“除了你这个小家伙还有谁敢直接闯进我的办公室。”

李东海怔了一下，急忙将目光转向李赫宰，他不想错过李赫宰说这话时的表情。很少能看到李赫宰这样外露情绪表达什么，那句话中藏不住的宠溺与自信将他击得瞬间丢盔弃甲，心跳骤停。他手指蜷缩成拳状，莫名地因为一句平淡无奇的话而面红耳赤。  
他可以在任何属于李赫宰的地方肆意妄为，而主人只会在旁边笑着看他，偶尔在快要摔倒的时候接住他，顺便送上一个温柔的吻拂去惊恐。那个任性的通行证是李赫宰的爱，全世界只有他一个人拥有的宝物。  
大抵是他呆愣的太久，回过神时李赫宰正专心致志地吻他，像在品尝什么美味佳肴一般含着他的唇瓣舔舐，意犹未尽地嘬了一口，恋恋不舍地分开。

“海海，你是来送下午茶的？”

李东海还在消化这句话的意思，缓慢地眨着眼睛。李赫宰又笑起来，凑过去在脸颊上用力亲了口，那力道好像说是吸更贴切，暧昧的声音把李东海的思绪拉回来，他一下子跳下李赫宰的腿，红着脸往后退了几步。  
“干嘛这样！！”

“怎么了？”李赫宰面不改色跟过去，手臂一捞把人抱在怀里凑到耳边“哪天让我咬你一口好不好，我想尝尝你是不是蛋糕做的，这么香。”

李东海慌乱的错开视线，他最怕李赫宰这样，会让他一下子慌了阵脚，别说平时那样撩李赫宰，他甚至不敢跟那道灼热的视线对视，李赫宰看他的时候总让他觉得自己无处躲藏。  
他无措的样子笨拙可爱，李赫宰不禁笑出声，拍拍他的头。

“逗你的。我要去开会，乖乖等我。”

李东海答应一声，脸上红晕还没消退，被推着肩膀按到李赫宰的椅子上。李赫宰收拾好桌上的文件俯身亲了下额头“别乱跑，等我回来。”

李东海乖乖地坐着，仰起小脸冲人点头。  
等李赫宰走远以后，他悄悄走出去看看走廊，确认已经没人了以后大摇大摆地回到办公室。他听说部队也是有不少beta或者omega的，有时候会给分配一下，也就是相亲。  
他想看看有没有什么蛛丝马迹能抓到，好将萌芽扼杀在襁褓中。没成想随手一拉开抽屉里边是自己的照片，其中还有重新洗出来的他弹吉他的那张。李东海当即脸一热，什么人啊，不好好上班还偷看他照片！  
正想着，李赫宰扔在桌上没带走的手机响了。李东海不经意扫了一眼，看清屏幕上的向阳两字时颇为感兴趣地挑了挑眉。他只犹豫了一秒，随即理直气壮地划开锁屏一字一句看完，咂咂嘴思考一阵转而去翻通话记录，然后将手机按原样放到桌上伸了个大大的懒腰。

【赫宰，刚刚电话里你好像是误会了什么，有时间的话我们找个咖啡厅谈一下怎么样，正好把你的衣服还给你。】

在这条短信下面是李东海的几十秒前的回复，他发完以后立刻删掉了聊天记录，并将向阳的手机号记在自己的手机里。  
另一边，向阳收到短信后气的当场摔了手机。  
李赫宰回过来的信息只有短短五个字。

【我是李东海。】

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
——————————————  
别急别急，出气这种桥段不会不来的，这一章结尾就已经让我暗爽了（我好坏）  
今天写完结局了，有点蓝瘦，mua的舍不得我滴小作精。


End file.
